


EL DORMITORIO. PRIMERA PARTE

by Merey69



Series: The House [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merey69/pseuds/Merey69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con estos relatos, conoceremos la casa que Hannibal y Will comparten, yo me la imagino en algún bonito país, como Argentina, o el mio, España.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EL DORMITORIO. PRIMERA PARTE

El dormitorio está anexo al baño, para llegar se atraviesa el vestidor, un pasillo con armarios a cada lado, es una habitación de gran tamaño, presidiéndola una cama, grande, de madera maciza, las sábanas son blancas, de algodón egipcio.   
Will conduce a Hannibal hasta la cama, lo estira en ella y se coloca encima de él, empieza a besarlo por la cara, el cuello, los hombros, brazos y manos. Continua, cada vez con más premura por su pecho, muerde sus pezones hasta hacer gemir a Hannibal, sigue bajando por su torso y vientre, los besos se convierten en lametones, cuando llega al pubis, la polla de Hannibal vuelve a estar dura, la contempla con embeleso y empieza a lamerla, primero a lo largo, con toda la lengua, después se la introduce en la boca, poco a poco, disfrutando de cada momento, para poco a poco aumentar el ritmo, con una mano sujeta la base de la polla y con la otra acaricia suavemente la zona del perineo. Hannibal coloca sus manos en la cabeza de Will para ir marcando el ritmo, su respiración es agitada, su polla cada vez más dura y excitada, expulsa el líquido seminal que Will traga con placer, es dulce y picante a la vez. Mientras Hannibal va llegando al clímax, Will introduce primero un dedo en el ano de Hannibal, y cuando nota que el placer de Hannibal se acentúa, va introduciendo otro y luego otro. Hannibal siente que le estalla la cabeza, mira a Will, sus ojos se encuentran y sabe que puede correrse en su boca, que tiene permiso. La eyaculación le parece que dura eternamente, la sensación de humedad de la boca de Will y de sus dedos en su interior es abrumadora. Aparta a Will de su polla y lo acerca a sus labios para besarlo con pasión, con deseo y desesperación, siente el gusto un poco amargo de su propio semen, sus manos buscan con ansiedad el cuerpo de Will, lo acaricia, lo pellizca, lo araña, tiene miedo de perder un día el control y hacerle daño.

**Author's Note:**

> Soy consciente de que no escribir en inglés hace que sea más dificil leerme, pero espero que mis relatos sean de vuestro agrado, y si teneis algo que decir, dejar vuestros comentarios.


End file.
